Biggoron's Sword
is a recurring sword in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. A massive two-handed sword forged by Biggoron, this powerful sword cannot be used in conjunction with a shield. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword in the game, dealing twice the damage of the Master Sword. As a tradeoff, it cannot be used in conjunction with a shield, as Link must use both hands to wield it. Identical to the Giant's Knife in all respects except durability, the Biggoron's Sword does not break after any number of hits. When sheathed, it has the exact same size, hilt, and sheathe as the Master Sword, even though Biggoron's Sword is extremely different in all three of these aspects. This was fixed in the 3DS re-release of the game. The game states several times that Biggoron's Sword cannot break; however, during the quest to obtain it, Link obtains an item called the Broken Goron's Sword, which is apparently a broken version of Biggoron's Sword, though it may be considered a different sword which only becomes truly unbreakable after being reforged. To acquire the sword, Link has to complete a fairly long and complicated trading quest with multiple stages, some of which are timed. Biggoron, the sword's creator, is found at the apex of Death Mountain when Link is an adult. After Link hands him the eye drops, Biggoron will begin forging the sword. This takes three days, though the wait can be shortened with the aid of the Sun's Song. The Biggoron's Sword can be used in the battles against Ganondorf and Ganon, but it cannot deliver the finishing blow as it does not have the "power to repel evil" that the Master Sword has. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages After completing Oracle of Seasons, a Linked Game can be created on an Oracle of Ages cartridge. Link will learn Biggoron's Secret from the Lone Goron on Rolling Ridge in the Present. The secret can then be taken to Biggoron on Goron Mountain in Oracle of Seasons. Biggoron will reward Link with Biggoron's Sword, which can be taken back to Labrynna with a secret. Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword, and it has a longer reach than the other swords. Due to the fact that it uses both of Link's item slots, other swords may be preferable; using Biggoron's Sword will render him helpless against enemies or bosses that require a sword used with another item to kill. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons After completing Oracle of Ages, a Linked Game can be created on an Oracle of Seasons cartridge. Link will learn the Elder Secret from the Red Goron in the cave below Biggoron on Goron Mountain. The secret can then be taken to the Goron Elder, who is at the Goron Gallery game on Rolling Ridge in Oracle of Ages in the Past. After playing the Goron Gallery game with Biggoron's Sword and earning enough points, Link will be rewarded with said sword, which can be taken back to Holodrum with a secret. Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword, and it has a longer reach than the other swords. Due to the fact that it uses both of Link's item slots, other swords may be preferable; using Biggoron's Sword will render him helpless against enemies or bosses that require a sword used with another item to kill. Someone who is so good at making wiki pages, please add TP in this category. I'm not a good writer. Proof is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYQFSI_yVu4 Non-canonical appearances Soulcalibur II Biggoron's Sword is a weapon in Link's arsenal. It can be bought in Chapters 8 and 10 for 4000 gold. He wields it with one hand, with his shield in the other, yet in Ocarina of Time, Link wields it as a two-handed weapon. It has a much longer reach than Link's other weapons and a higher attack than most, but it drains health slightly with each slash because of its weight. de:Biggoron-Schwert es:Espada Biggoron Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items